prototypefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Morrison
Biography Physical Description As a human, Alexanders appearance was considered to be rather different from that of other people. Despite his young age, his hair is completely white which often times caused many to make fun of him as a kid. It is typically kept short at the sides and longer at the top where it is often spiked. His eyes are bright blue and has wholesome, apple pie features. Due to an increased metabolism and undergoing vigorous exercises to train his body, Alexander is solidly built which combined with his broad shoulders, as well as the way he bears himself with great dignity, gives him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. His voice is strong and confident with a subtle accent. When it comes to comparing him to other Evolved such as Alexander's Mercer, Alexander is considered to be unique; while his body is now comprised of viral biomass, his clothes are not as they have been seen ripping and he has taken them off on several occasions. Also, Alexander still has all of his internal organs though they are only semi-functional with their damage or destruction failing to hinder him at all. These organs re-appear when he regenerations his wounds. This is due to Alexander's inability to let go of his human self, retaining his human organs even though he no longer requires them. Personality Powers and Abilities As a regular human, Alexander was considered to be one of the best soldiers that the military had to offer. He was highly skilled in battle and in with a large range of weapons ranging from bladed weapons such as knives to projectile based weapons such as guns. After being infected by the Blacklight virus, Alexander abilities were further increased manipulated at will. He can absorb the organic matter of other living creatures, converting it into more biomass which sustains and regenerates Alexander's health. In addition, Alexander can consume individuals, absorbing their knowledge, skills, and even their physical form, which he can call upon at will. He can manipulate his physical form to create weapons to attack his enemies, generate armor to defend himself, and take on the appearance of another person to disguise himself. He is also able to consume other Prototype and Evolved in order to power up his abilities past their normal limits. Physical Prowess As he was infected with a strain of Blacklight Virus similar to that of Alex Murcer's, he has much of the same superhuman and shapeshifting powers as well as others that he has either evolved himself or by consuming Infected and other Evolved. However, one thing that many others have noted is that Alexander's strain of the Blacklight Virus is considered to be unique his superhuman prowess is considerably more potent then that of other Prototypes and Evolved due to the Blackwatch infection within him adapting to increase his combat abilities. * Shapeshifting: Alexander's virus grants him the ability to shapeshift which allows him to change his appearance by consuming any creature to take on their appearance while gaining their memories and transform sections of his body into weapons. His viral flesh possesses an black/reddish hue. * While he still has internal organs, they are only semi-functional, however their damage or destruction does not hinder Spawn at all. These organs magically re-appear when he regenerates his wounds. This may be due to Spawn's inability to let go of his human selfneeded, retaining his human organs even though he no longer requires them * Superhuman Strength: Even before becoming infected, Alexander's strength level was above that of the average human as he was capable of easily breaking bones with simple blows. His strength was increased even further to phenomenal heights after being introduced to a strain of the Blacklight Virus, as he is capable of easily lifting vehicles ranging from cars to tanks to helicopters and throwing them incredible distances and easily pulverizing humans and infected with simple blows. However, he is noted to be extraordinary strong even for a Prototype as he is able to hold his own against Spiked Brawlers, Juggernauts, Super Soldiers, Evolved and other Prototypes all with surprising ease though he does have some difficulty with large groups of them. * Superhuman Speed: Alexander's speed is likewise enhanced. He can achieve running speeds surpassing any vehicles including Helicopters, he can also run up walls. * Superhuman Agility: He can perform amazing parkour feats such as flips and rolls and maneuvers over and around vehicles and debris with little trouble. His leg strength allows him to leap nearly ten stories into the air. Alexander is also capable of gliding, by ejecting small amounts of mass for further propulsion * Superhuman Durability: As with his strength, Alexander is known to be much more durable then the average human being as he was capable of surviving many injuries that would normally kill any human such as hit by a speeding vehicle and taking the blunt force of a shock wave from a exploding grenade. He was able to take all and survive with only minor fractures and broken bones. body is greatly increased that he can survive extreme blunt trauma, he can survive through collapsing buildings fall on him and walk out of the rubble as it was nothing. Alexander can take a shot from a rocket launcher and can only be pushed back a bit by the force without blowing to pieces like a normal human. * Superhuman Endurance: Though his body still possesses bones and organs, they no longer hinder Alexander as his endurance far exceeds that of a human's by leaps and bounds and is immune to otherwise debilitating injury. This biological change allows him to survive falls from any height completely unharmed. Bullets of any caliber will pass through his body, causing very little damage that heals instantly. He can withstand direct hits from rockets, hellfire missiles and tank shells as they only serve to disorientate him. He is also able to withstand the superhumanly strong blows of the various type of Hunters, super soldiers, Juggernauts and Evolved with only moderate damage though attacks from other Prototypes cause the most damage. His superhuman stamina allows him to be physically active at all times without tire. * Superhuman Senses: Alexander's vision and hearing are enhanced, allowing him to see beyond the visible spectrum and hear across great distances even with physical insulation. He has thermal vision which allows him to locate heat signatures, and infected vision which can detect large concentrations of the virus and tap into the hive mind itself. * Healing Factor: Alexander's body has vast powers of self-regeneration. So long as he is properly nourished, Alexander can restore his health and heal any wounds within moments. He can heal a small amount of his health even without consuming any creature. Examples include regenerating bullet wounds instantly after being shot, regenerating a massive hole in his face after being shot point-blank, and reconstructing his entire physical form from non-descript piles of biomass and the biomass of a crow within minutes of being blown apart by a nuclear explosion. Mercer also seems to have a robust immune system. Offensive Powers * Blade: Alexander's first ability and . Originally, Alexander had only one blade but later gained the ability to form a second blade after consuming * Claws: * Hammerfist: * Whipfist: * Tendrils: Defensive Powers * Shield: By shifting a large amount of biomass to his arm, Alexander is able to harden it into a black-biomass shield with red running through it and is able to form shields on both arms at once. Along with being capable of blocking and redirecting most attacks, Alexander is able to form spikes and extend them. * Armor: By consuming a Goliath, Alexander developed the ability to form armor all around his body by hardening his biomass. Disguise Power Other Abilities Quotes Trivia Gallery Adam-scott-heller-blade-power.jpg|Alexander's single blade Heller Power Blade Stage3.jpg|Alexander's dual blade Asuarmor.jpg|Alexander's armor Prototype iii ideas hammerfists by shaun k-daantz2.jpg|Alexander's hammerfists Heller Armored- shields - stage 1-w.jpg|Alexander's shield Category:Prototypes Category:Characters Category:Males